


Warmth In The Cold

by JimmyPenguin421



Series: The Adventures of Ahsoka, Mommy Padmé, and Dad Skyguy (The Together Saga) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Anakin Skywalker, Good Parent Padmé Amidala, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Padmé Amidala, Sleepy Cuddles, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/pseuds/JimmyPenguin421
Summary: The morning of a mission, Ahsoka wakes up not feeling so well.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Adventures of Ahsoka, Mommy Padmé, and Dad Skyguy (The Together Saga) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823500
Comments: 26
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to dedicate this story to ErinKenobi (fanfiction.net), who wanted some Padmé and Ahsoka fluff. This chapter... doesn't... actually... have any of that, but it sets it up for the next chapter. So, Erin, I hope you enjoy the story!  
> And for everyone else...  
> I was writing for Kenobi. Why are you here?  
> Just kidding XD. Let's get going.
> 
> Also, I had to delete this within, like, five minutes of posting it because my document didn't save right. Turned out, it didn't really save at all, so I just tried to recreate the stuff I remembered and hopefully it's close :/

Deep in the Jedi Temple, an alarm clock beeped.

Anakin stretched and yawned, reaching to turn off the alarm. He didn’t usually use it, except when there was some reason for him to get up early. Such as today’s mission, for example.

He rubbed at his face and blinked a couple times. He shoved the blankets off to one side of the bed, stood up, and got dressed, shoving his gloves in his belt rather than putting them on.

He left his room and went to the kitchen, passing through the living room on the way.

Then he stopped and frowned.

Where was Ahsoka?

Usually if they had a mission, she would be bouncing into his room and waking him up before his alarm would.

Reaching out in the Force, he discovered that his Padawan was still in her room.

He went to her door and knocked softly. “Ahsoka?”

She didn’t respond.

“Oh no,” Anakin muttered. He punched the door button. Thankfully Ahsoka hadn’t locked it, and it slid open.

Anakin burst into the room, his head turning wildly back and forth as he scanned for threats.

There was nothing.

His gaze landed on Ahsoka, who was still sleeping peacefully, and he had to smile.

Of course.

Nothing was wrong, she was just tired.

He wished he could let her sleep in, but they had work to do.

Walking quietly over to her, he bent down and laid his hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, Snips,” he said softly. “Wake up.”

She stirred and blinked sleepily up at him.

He smiled. “We have a mission today, remember?”

She blinked a few more times, and then nodded.

“Okay. You get dressed and I’ll get some food together, okay?”

She nodded again, twisting around until she was free of the blankets.

Anakin turned to leave so she could change, but just as he did, the Force gave a sudden murmur of foreboding. He spun around just in time to catch Ahsoka as she stumbled out of bed.

“Careful there,” he chuckled.

He expected her to brush him off and say something about how she was fine, but she didn’t. She just kind of… went limp.

His playfulness instantly vanished, replaced by concern. “Hey, hey, easy,” he said, easing her back down onto the bed and sitting down next to her. “You okay?”

Ahsoka opened her mouth to say something, but the only thing that came out was a cough. And another, and another.

It took a second to register in Anakin’s brain.

His Padawan was sick.

And they had a mission today.

No, screw the mission, Ahsoka was sick and coughing her throat out.

Anakin sucked in a nervous breath through his teeth. “Okay, uh… just… relax,” he said, awkwardly patting her shoulder. “Breathe slow.”

He heard her gasping for breath between coughs, trying to follow his instructions. It took a few seconds, but slowly, her coughs evened out into shaky, raspy breaths.

“There you go,” he said, smiling encouragingly. “Good job.”

She gave a little whine and fell against his side, and he frowned.

Her skin felt hot. It wasn’t like he paid attention to her skin temperature all the time (that would be weird), but it didn’t feel right.

“Um… Snips, is it normal for you to be this warm?”

“I’m not warm,” she mumbled.

“Wha—yeah you are.”

“No.” She shivered and pressed herself closer to his side.

Right. Fever. You feel cold even if you’re hot.

Anakin’s first thought was to reach for a blanket, but then he paused.

Ahsoka thought she was cold, so putting a blanket on would help her feel a bit better, but was it good to make her even hotter if she already had a fever?

He felt her forehead.

Oh, well. She wasn’t so warm that it could hurt.

He looked around and reached for a blanket, carefully lifting her away from himself so he could wrap her in it. “Better?”

She nodded.

“Do you want some water?”

She shook her head.

“You sure?”

“Can get some when we leave.”

Anakin laughed. “Oh, no, no, no. You are _not_ leaving. You are _sick_ and you need to _rest,”_ he said, carefully moving her into a laying-down position.

She squirmed. “But the mission—”

“Don’t worry about the mission. Obi-Wan will be fine without us, I’m sure.” Just then, Anakin’s comm rang. He answered it, ignoring the fact that Ahsoka had just sat up again. “Yes?”

It was Obi-Wan, of course. _“Anakin, where are you?”_

“Uh…” Anakin looked at Ahsoka. “In… our… quarters.”

_“What are you doing? We have a mission, you know.”_

“I don’t think I’ll be coming.”

_“Care to explain?”_

“Ahsoka’s sick and I’m going to stay with her.”

“I’m not that sick,” Ahsoka cut in. Her voice said otherwise. It was weak and hoarse.

“You have a fever and a cough and I’m guessing your head hurts too. You. Are. Sick.”

_“Is that true, Ahsoka?”_

“…No?”

Anakin raised an eyebrow at her.

“Maybe… a little,” she conceded.

_“If you’re sick, young one, you should stay. We’ll manage without you.”_

“No—I’m fine, I can still help—”

_“Ahsoka. We want you to get better. You’re not helping anyone if you come on the mission sick.”_

She groaned. “Fine.”

_“Thank you. Don’t worry, you’ll be better in no time.”_

“Yeah,” Anakin added.

_“Now, Anakin, how long will it take you to get here?”_

“What?!” Anakin demanded, causing Ahsoka to wince.

Oh. She already had really good hearing, so it must’ve been even more sensitive when she was sick.

“Sorry,” he said in a softer voice. He glared at his comm as if it were Obi-Wan’s face. “You want me to go off with you on a mission you could probably do perfectly fine by yourself and just leave her here?”

“I’ll be fine,” Ahsoka said quickly.

_“Yes, you see, Anakin? Although I do think it might be a good idea for you to go to the Healers, Ahsoka.”_

She froze. Anakin could tell she was trying to hide it, but he could sense her anxiety, even see it on her face. He remembered how she had described the Halls of Healing as “cold” and “blank” and “sad.” Usually, he only made her go if it was something he couldn’t take care of, and he always accompanied her. He couldn’t make her go there now, not without him.

“No,” he said.

 _“You’ll leave her alone at home, then?”_ Obi-Wan said dryly.

Anakin thought about that. It was better than the Healers… but not really.

Then something occurred to him.

He smirked. “No, I have a better idea. I’ll see you soon, Obi-Wan.” With that, he ended the call.

“What’s your better idea?” Ahsoka asked, looking at him nervously.

Anakin stood up. “You’ll see. Just _rest.”_ As he spoke, he gently pushed her to lay down again.

She raised an eyebrow up at him.

“I’ll get it sorted out,” he said in what he hoped was a soothing tone, adjusting the blanket over her. “Don’t worry.”

Her skeptical expression was ruined by a yawn.

Anakin chuckled softly. “Trust me, okay? I’ll take care of you, in one way or another.”

“’Kay,” she murmured, her eyes falling shut.

Anakin smiled and, after one last glance to ensure all was well, left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Padmé was awakened by the sound of her comm ringing.

A smile crossed her face when she saw Anakin’s number on the little screen. She hadn’t saved him as a contact, of course, but she had memorized his number.

She answered the call. “Hello, Ani.”

_“Uh… Hey, Padmé.”_

Her smile faded at the stress in his voice. “What’s wrong?”

For a moment, he said nothing.

Then, _“I’m leaving on a mission today.”_

That couldn’t be it. Of course, Anakin didn’t like being away from her, and she didn’t like it either, but he rarely sounded so stressed over a mission. “But… that’s not all, is it?”

 _“What? Uh…”_ He laughed a somewhat nervous laugh. _“What makes you think that?”_

“I know you, Ani,” she said, smiling slightly at his poor acting. “I can tell when something’s bothering you.”

He sighed again. _“Ahsoka woke up sick.”_

“Oh no.” The little Togruta was always so bright and energetic, Padmé couldn’t imagine her being sick. “How bad?”

_“Fever, cough, probably a headache too even though she refuses to admit it.”_

Padmé sighed. “Poor thing.”

_“Yeah. I don’t want her to come on the mission, but the Healers scare her, and I don’t want to leave her by herself—”_

It was clear where this was going. “Of course,” Padmé interrupted.

_“Huh?”_

“Bring her over. She can stay with me.” Padmé had always been fond of Ahsoka, and she would be more than happy to keep her company.

 _“Wha—how did you—”_ Anakin spluttered.

Padmé smiled. “I told you, I know you.”

A noise somewhere between a sigh and a laugh came over the comm. _“Okay. But are you sure? I know you’re busy. I can find someone else.”_

“Of course. I’m sure we’ll both enjoy the company.”

_“All right. See you soon. Love you.”_

“Love you too.”

* * *

While she waited for Anakin and Ahsoka to show up, Padmé decided to try to get some work done.

She powered up her datapad and looked over a few documents. None of them were ones that she felt like working on, but she had to do something with her time.

Biting her lip, she picked the document that looked the least boring. Years in the Senate had taught her that these bills usually had about three or four times as many words as necessary. As such, she had learned how to discern which parts to read and which parts could be, for the most part, ignored.

When the document opened, she began to skim over it. Even with her quick-reading ability, these things were incredibly monotonous and tedious to read. But it had to be done, and so she forced herself on through the bill, paragraph by paragraph.

She wondered where and what Anakin’s mission was, how dangerous it would be. She knew he was a powerful Jedi and could most likely take care of himself, but he had proven himself not to be invincible, and she still worried for him.

Right. The bill.

She kept reading, sentence by sentence.

How sick was Ahsoka? Was it just a cold, or something worse?

No, if it had been bad, Anakin would’ve taken her to the Healers or somewhere else where she could get the appropriate care. He hadn’t done that, so she was fine. She would be here soon, and before then, Padmé had to try to finish this bill.

No.

She _would_ finish this bill.

“Try” implied a possibility of failure.

And yet with every word, every single word, inching toward the end of an overly long sentence in an overly long paragraph in an overly long bill, Padmé knew she was not going to get this done.

Finally, she ended up just staring at the same paragraph for several minutes, reading the same words over and over again, rolling the same words around and around in her head with no purpose and yet no way to make it stop.

A very unprofessional groan escaped her and she slumped back on the couch, dropping the datapad next to her.

Just then, a knock sounded at the door.

Glad of the interruption, Padmé stood up and went eagerly to the door. She looked down at herself and straightened her clothes—which wasn’t hard, since she was in one of her more casual at-home outfits. Once she deemed herself presentable, she opened the door.

There stood Anakin and Ahsoka. Anakin looked a little nervous, but he shot Padmé a smile. She smiled back and glanced at the object of his (and also her own) worries.

Ahsoka was wrapped in a cloak that was way too big for her, the hood pulled up over her head. Judging by the hunch of her shoulders and the way she hugged herself, she was miserable and pretending not to be.

All this passed in less than a second.

“Hello, Anakin, Ahsoka,” Padmé said, nodding to each of them. “Please, come in.”

“Hello, Padmé,” Anakin greeted as he walked past. His attention was mostly focused on Ahsoka as he gently steered her into the apartment by her shoulder.

After closing the door, Padmé rejoined them. “Hello, Ahsoka, how are you feeling?” she asked.

Ahsoka managed a small smile. “I’m okay,” she whispered.

“She’s not,” Anakin said in an identical whisper.

Padmé chuckled at the glare Ahsoka gave Anakin. “Well, why don’t you have a seat and I’ll make some tea, huh?” she suggested.

Ahsoka nodded gratefully and sat down on the couch, pulling her cloak tighter around herself. Anakin, on the other hand, did not take a seat but followed Padmé into the kitchen.

“Padmé, I… I’m really sorry about this,” he said, softly so that Ahsoka wouldn’t hear.

She looked at him over her shoulder as she put the kettle on. “For what?”

“For dropping Ahsoka on you like this, last-minute.”

Padmé laughed. “It’s nothing, Ani. I’m glad to take care of her.”

“Well, it’s just… I know you have a lot of other stuff to do, and it’s not your fault she got sick.” He started pacing back and forth. “I should’ve reminded her to wash her hands more. Or _oh no,_ maybe it was some food I made—”

“Ani.” She laid her hand on his arm, stopping both his rambling and his pacing. “It’s not your fault. Things happen. Sometimes people just get sick. Don’t blame yourself, okay?”

He sighed. “Okay.”

They watched the kettle steaming slightly on the stove.

“Thanks,” Anakin said after a minute. “For staying with her.”

“I told you, Ani. It’s my pleasure. She doesn’t feel good and I want to help.”

“Still.” Anakin took her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. “Thank you. It means a lot, to both of us.”

She smiled. “Any time.”

The kettle began to whistle. Anakin flicked his wrist and the noise was silenced. “That thing is annoying.”

Padmé took out a couple of mugs from the cupboard. “Do you want some?”

“No thanks.” Anakin took out a tea bag from the box and levitated it to Padmé.

She rolled her eyes, snatched it out of the air, and dropped it into the kettle. “Is there anything I should know about Ahsoka when she’s sick?”

“I… I don’t know.” Anakin rubbed at the back of his neck with his flesh hand, the way he always did when he was at a loss for words. “She’s never been sick during our time together. Uh…” He rubbed at his neck some more. “Oh. It seems like her hearing is really sensitive right now, so keep that in mind.”

Padmé nodded. “All right.”

“Oh, and also,” Anakin said, “no matter what Ahsoka says about her health, always assume it’s worse than she says, because it is. When she does that, she’s trying to not be a burden. She doesn’t seem to understand the difference between that and accepting help when she needs it.”

Padmé smirked as she poured the tea, watching it splash softly into each mug. “Now who does that sound like?”

“What? What are you talking about?”

Padmé didn’t reply. Still smirking to herself, she picked up the mugs and started towards the living room.

“I accept help if I need it!” Anakin called after her.

“Hey, quiet!” she hissed over her shoulder. “Ahsoka’s sick, remember?”

Anakin muttered to himself, but other than that, he was quiet.

When Padmé entered the living room, Ahsoka was already looking towards the kitchen with a confused expression on her face. No doubt the noise had attracted her attention.

“Sorry,” Padmé whispered.

Ahsoka shrugged. “It’s not that bad. You don’t need to whisper.”

“Okay. Is this good?” Padmé asked in a slightly louder voice. At Ahsoka’s nod, she set the mugs down on the coffee table. “It’s still hot,” she warned.

Ahsoka nodded again. “Thank you.”

Padmé smiled and patted her shoulder. “You’re very welcome.”

“Remember, Ahsoka,” Anakin said, striding into the room, “drink plenty of water, get lots of sleep. And call me if you need to. Or want to.”

She giggled slightly. “Okay, Master.”

“Okay.” He knelt down and enfolded her in a gentle hug.

She squeaked in surprise. “Master, stop, you’re gonna get sick too,” she whined, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

He shook his head. “No I’m not.”

She stopped wriggling and gave an exasperated sigh. “Yeah you are,” she muttered, even as she hugged him back.

“I’ll be back soon, okay?” He released her and rubbed the top of her head affectionately. “And I bet you’ll be better even before that.”

“Really?” She looked at him with a hopeful smile.

“Yeah. If you get plenty of _rest._ You got that? _Sleep,_ Snips.”

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”

Anakin looked at Padmé and gestured frustratedly in Ahsoka’s direction.

Padmé chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she rests. Now I believe you have a mission to attend to, _General Skywalker?”_ she said playfully.

“In fact, I do, _Senator Amidala,”_ he replied with a cheeky grin. “I shall depart immediately so as not to disappoint Your Ladyship.” He waved to Ahsoka. “Bye, Snips. Get better soon, okay?”

She waved back. “Bye. And be careful, Skyguy. I’m not gonna be there to save you.” Her tone was light, but Padmé could tell she really was worried.

Obviously, Anakin didn’t pick up on that. “Yes, hopefully I don’t die,” he said.

What an excellent reassurance. Padmé smacked his arm.

“Aah! Kidding!” he added quickly, stumbling away from her. “Bye!”

“Bye,” Ahsoka called.

Padmé escorted Anakin to the door. She peeked over her shoulder to make sure Ahsoka couldn’t see, then slid her arms around Anakin. He did the same for her, and they leaned into each other’s embrace.

“Really, Ani, be careful,” Padmé whispered.

“I will,” he whispered back.

They stayed that way for several minutes, holding each other as close as possible, soaking in this moment of love and serenity before they had to part again.

Padmé wished that they could have this all the time, that they didn’t have to hide.

But that was not the reality, and so she just closed her eyes and held on to Anakin for a little longer, memorizing every little detail of him, before pulling reluctantly away. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Padmé.” Anakin leaned down to give her a kiss, which she gladly accepted.

When they separated, she looked up at him with a small smile. “Goodbye, Ani.”

“Goodbye.” He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, then opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, striding off towards the landing pad.

Padmé watched him from the doorway for as long as she could. When he disappeared from sight, she kept staring down the empty hallway for a moment more.

Then, sighing softly to herself, she went back inside to see how Ahsoka was doing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, another chapter! With fluff! :D  
> Enjoy!

Ahsoka shivered and brought her legs up in front of herself, curling into a ball inside Anakin’s cloak. He had let her wear it after she complained that hers was too cold. His was pretty much the same as hers, but it was bigger, so it kind of felt warmer.

Speaking of warm, why did she feel so cold? Anakin said she had a fever. So if she had a fever, she should feel hot. It didn’t make sense.

Not a whole lot of things made sense when her head was constantly throbbing.

She coughed, and then sniffled. Being sick wasn’t fun.

Her montrals twinged at the sound of footsteps, and she looked up to see Padmé coming toward her. Immediately, she scooted away to the other end of the couch to give Padmé space to sit down.

Padmé did sit down, thankfully keeping some space between herself and Ahsoka, but she looked worried. “Ahsoka?” she asked. “What’s wrong?”

Inwardly, Ahsoka kicked herself. To Padmé, it must have really looked like Ahsoka was afraid of her or something, what with how she had frantically scrambled away from her. It was quite the opposite—Padmé was one of Ahsoka’s favorite people, and Ahsoka didn’t want her to get sick because of her.

“I don’t wanna get you sick,” she explained.

“Oh.” Padmé’s gaze dropped down. Then she looked back up, this time with a hint of amusement in her eyes. “Ahsoka?” she said again.

Ahsoka looked up and met her eyes, acknowledging that she was listening.

“You’re a Togruta. I’m a human,” Padmé said.

Ahsoka tilted her head to one side, confused. “Yes…”

Padmé looked like she was trying not to laugh. “You’re not going to give me your cold, Ahsoka.”

“Really?” Could they not get each other sick? She hadn’t known that before. But then again, she never really paid attention to that sort of thing.

Padmé answered her with an amused grin.

“Huh.” Ahsoka flopped back on the couch and sniffled again. “So that’s why Skyguy said I couldn’t get him sick.”

Padmé laughed. “Anakin just thinks he’s invincible.”

“He’s not,” Ahsoka mumbled. The mission with Master Secura came immediately to her mind, the mission where Anakin got really hurt and she couldn’t do anything about it.

What if something like that happened again? And this time, she was stuck here and _really_ couldn’t do anything.

“Hey.” Padmé scooted closer to Ahsoka and put an arm around her shoulders. “He’s going to be fine.”

Padmé was warm. It suddenly reminded Ahsoka how cold she was, and she curled into Padmé’s side, shivering.

“Oh,” Padmé murmured. “Hang on, I’ll be right back.” She stood up and hurried off toward the bedrooms.

Ahsoka probably would have complained about being babied, except for the fact that she _was_ cold, and tired, and she didn’t have the energy to protest.

In a moment, Padmé was back. “Here, this should help,” she said, laying a blanket over Ahsoka.

It did help. It was heavy and soft and _warm._

“Better?” Padmé asked, slipping under the blanket next to her and putting an arm around her again.

Ahsoka nodded and nestled closer to Padmé, letting her head fall onto Padmé’s shoulder. “Thanks.”

Padmé sighed and gave her a gentle squeeze. “Anakin _will_ be okay, Ahsoka. He cares too much for you to let anything happen to himself.”

Ahsoka didn’t know what to say to that. She sniffled. Stupid stuffy nose.

Padmé leaned her head onto Ahsoka’s, and after a moment, Ahsoka felt more than heard her start humming softly. She didn’t recognize the song. It was sad, but kind of hopeful too.

It was a nice song, she decided, and the soft vibration in her montrals felt soothing.

Everything was soothing. The cozy blanket, Padmé holding her, the feel of Padmé’s head resting against hers, the soft melody of her humming, it all made Ahsoka feel so peaceful and warm and protected.

And sleepy. Her eyes felt heavy, and she didn’t have the strength to keep them open.

It wasn’t long before she fell asleep, feeling completely content and safe.

* * *

The chirping of a comlink was what woke her.

Yawning, she lifted her head from Padmé’s shoulder and looked up. Judging by the way Padmé was blinking, she had been sleeping too.

“Sorry,” Padmé said, reaching over to the table for the comlink. “I’ll put it on silent.”

Ahsoka frowned. “What—” She coughed. “What if someone important calls?”

Padmé silenced the comm and gave Ahsoka a small smile. “You’re sick, Ahsoka. _You’re_ more important right now.”

Ahsoka’s mouth fell open.

Did Padmé really think Ahsoka was more important than her job? She was just a kid. Padmé was a Senator and she had important things to do, _actually_ important things.

“I… it’s fine,” Ahsoka protested. “I just slept, I don’t—"

“Ahsoka,” Padmé said, laying a hand on her shoulder and speaking slowly and softly as if she were explaining to a youngling. “Even if you don’t need a break… I do. So don’t worry, okay?”

Well, if Padmé wanted to take a break from working, Ahsoka was glad to be the excuse.

“Okay,” she said quietly. “Thank you.”

Padmé smiled and patted her shoulder. “Don’t mention it.” She looked down at the comm, and her eyebrows went up. “Oh…”

“What?” Ahsoka asked.

“It was Anakin.” Padmé looked at her. “I’m sure he was calling for you.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. It felt nice to know Anakin cared about her, but at the same time his level of concern was kind of ridiculous.

“Wait for it…” she said, holding up a finger. Since they hadn’t answered, Anakin was going to panic and…

“Wh—oh,” Padmé said. “He’s calling again.”

Yep.

Padmé answered the call. “Anakin?”

“Hi Master!” Ahsoka chimed in. Padmé smiled and handed her the comm.

 _“Whoa, hello there, Snips,”_ Anakin chuckled. _“How’re you feeling?”_

“Fine!”

 _“Oh, really now?”_ Ahsoka could practically see him crossing his arms. _“Didn’t you say you were fine when… let’s see, you had a fever, you were coughing your head off, and you could barely stand up straight?”_

“It’s not that bad!” she whined.

Anakin sighed. _“Padmé? Is she lying?”_

Ahsoka looked at Padmé with pleading eyes. She was fine, really, and she didn’t want Anakin to worry. He would worry more than enough without anything to actually worry about.

Padmé gave her an understanding smile and said, “No. She’s just a little warm, and the cough isn’t that bad. And she’s been resting.”

_“Oh. Good.”_

“Yeah, see, Master?” Ahsoka said triumphantly, smirking even though she knew he couldn’t see it. “We’re doing fine.”

_“Okay, okay. Did you eat something yet?”_

Ahsoka froze. She hadn’t eaten anything that morning—she hadn’t been hungry. She still wasn’t. But if she told Anakin that, he would start lecturing her about how she had to eat. And she really didn’t want to be lectured right now.

Padmé mouthed _sleeping,_ laying her head on her hands and pretending to sleep.

Ahsoka grinned. That was a good excuse. Anakin couldn’t argue with that—he had told her to rest.

“No, we were sleeping,” she said. “Before you called us.”

_“Uh… ‘we’?”_

“Um…” She felt her montrals darken. “…yeah.”

_“Huh. Well, it’s good you were resting, but you need to eat too.”_

“But—”

_“I know, you’re not hungry. Just try to eat a little bit of soup or something like that, okay? It’ll help you get better.”_

Ahsoka didn’t answer. She didn’t feel like eating, and she didn’t want to make a promise she wouldn’t keep.

_“Ahsoka?”_

She pouted. “Fine.”

_“Good. Padmé, please make sure she actually eats.”_

“Wh—" Ahsoka sputtered indignantly.

“Just don’t worry, Anakin,” Padmé said. “We’ll be fine.” She gave Ahsoka a placating smile.

 _“Okay, if you say so,”_ Anakin sighed. _“Well, bye. Love you.”_

Padmé gasped.

Ahsoka grinned. “Aww, you love me, Skyguy?” she said, smiling at the comm. “That’s so sweet. I love you too.”

She knew full well what he had meant, but she liked to humor him.

 _“Uh, yes, of course I love you, Snips,”_ he said quickly. _“I mean… you, too, Padmé, but, you know, not… uh… that’d be really… yeah. Um. Bye.”_

“Bye!” Ahsoka said cheerfully.

There was a _beep_ as the call disconnected.

And then an awkward silence.

Ahsoka set the comlink gingerly down on the table and glanced at Padmé, who was studying her intently.

“You know, don’t you?” Padmé said.

“Yeah,” Ahsoka replied simply, nodding.

Padmé looked at her nervously. “Are you going to…”

“No! Of course not!” Ahsoka interrupted. “I’d never do that!” She threw her arms around Padmé and hugged her tightly to reassure her. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

Padmé exhaled, and Ahsoka felt her relax. “Thank you, Ahsoka,” she said quietly, wrapping an arm around her to return her embrace.

“Of cou—“ Once again, Ahsoka cut herself off with a cough.

It was really frustrating to not even be able to say two words.

“Oh, poor thing,” Padmé murmured, pulling away from Ahsoka and gently rubbing her back. “Are you okay?”

Ahsoka nodded, sniffling. Coughs and sniffles always seemed to aggravate each other.

“I think the tea is cold, so… how about some soup?” Padmé suggested. “Does that sound good?”

Ahsoka didn’t really feel hungry, but soup did sound good, and Anakin had told her she should eat. She nodded. “Yes, please.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” Padmé slipped out from under the blanket. She adjusted the blanket around Ahsoka and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze, then went to the kitchen.


End file.
